


Sander sides smut

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: A lot of smut and I take requests for any ship you want but if I don’t want to do it or don’t know what to do I will say sorry that I cant do it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Dark creativity | Remus “the duke” sanders /everyone, Deceit Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Virgil x roman

roman and Virgil were in Roman’s room cuddling while watching a movie.

they were watching lilo and stitch and had already watched three movies before as they are watching them all.

roman had only just noticed that Virgil had fell asleep and he was quietly purring next to him.

roman wanted to fangirl at his purring bit it would only wake him up so he decided to make him embarrassed by mentioning it tomorrow.

he kisses Virgil on the cheek and Virgil hugs roman tighter.

the only problem was the movie had ended and he couldn’t move because of Virgil he tried to but only got a whine in response.

so he stayed their until he fell asleep too, in the morning Virgil woke up first even though he normally sleeps through the day. 

Then he realises he fell asleep in Roman’s room he was internally screaming and blushing.

he snuck out of Roman’s room and went to the kitchen to see Patton and Logan making breakfast together.

”oh hi kiddo” Patton said as happy as he Normally was.

”hey Patton” Virgil said back to him.

” Salutations Virgil your normally not up this early” logan said while Patton was glued to his arm.

”I know” Virgil said with his hands in his pockets.

when Logan and Patton finish making the food roman comes out of his room more happy than normal if that’s even possible.

He then went into the kitchen to get his breakfast but first he said to Virgil “ your purring is so cute” 

virgil face turned bright red and Patton said glowing with happiness “ you purr oh that so cute I want to hear” 

virgil then mouthed to roman “you better be careful” 

roman had a scared look on his Face and Was scared of wha he would do.


	2. A/n

Post what you want me to do next in the comments here and I will see what I like and do that if I do yours I will give you a shout out in the chapter I make thanks.


	3. Intrulogical Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus felt left out and alone when janus got excepted to the light sides and Logan went to see if he was ok

Remus was in the dark sides alone he felt so upset that he had been left alone of over a week now and janus hadn't checked up on him once

Logan had realized that he had been alone this entire time so he went to check on Remus as he knew that he most probably wasn't doing well 

Remus was lay on the couch crying curled up then he had heard the door open and saw Logan was there this is the first person to see him in a week he looked a mess 

"Are you alright Remus?" He asked looking at him Remus didn't look ok at all and Remus said he was not fine at all and he missed janus 

Even though Logan doesn't like hugs that much he went and hugs Remus sitting down so Remus was comfortable

Remus was clinging to him tightly and crying into his shoulder he was crying for a while while hugging him but soon calms down "i-im sorry" He said 

Logan looks at him "don't be sorry it's fine you have been alone for a week" He said hugging him tightly as Remus had soon fallen asleep 

Logan kept him there as to not disturb him and soon fell asleep himself and after a while Remus had woken up and realized Logan was still there holding him he looks at Logan who was sleeves peacefully at the moment

'He looks cute' he thought looking at him then he realized what he thought and he looks away realizing what he thought 

He then realized after a little while of laying there that he liked Logan and he had not clue what to do now 

This is part one of two and if you have any ideas for the second one please tell me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more suggestions if you want anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave what you thought in the comments


End file.
